


Lonely Spark Lost to the Dark

by Ending_To_Begin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus is badly damaged and was knocked offline for a moment. Tailgate buys him just enough time to recover and turn the tide... at the cost of his own spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Spark Lost to the Dark

" **FIRE**!!"

 

" _Cyclonus-!_ "

 

~~

 

The shots where simultaneous. The noise so loud and ominous it left the entire area in horrific silence. A silence broken only by a cry brutally ripped from the lone survivor of the opposite side. It was not a sound that was voluntary, but one that instilled fear in their sparks all the more for its force. It was a sound that spoke of doom. No matter how they scattered, no matter how they fled or how bravely they stood in opposition to it, they were all going to die for their crime; painfully, slowly, just as their enemy had died as they took the last thing it loved from the universe.

Something so devoid of life and limb should not have been able to move, let alone rip through their ranks as if they were mere ants, but it did. And it just kept coming. Optics a bright blazing red, opposite of the stolen blue. Frame a dark, tarnished purple, contrasting the white purity of the mangled corpse. Servos taloned instruments of death, so unlike the soft digits held up to pacify and beg for life... And a body so massive, it once could have easily encompassed and protected the one that had saved it from fatal damage.

 

The last thing any on the barren battlefield knew that day was pain and the cold embrace of the void swallowing their sparks, not whole, but fragment by drifting fragment. The last thing every single optic registered was the glint of one massive horn, regal and elegant in the wake of its gruesomely shattered twin. And the last thing functioning processors computed was the horrid bite of bitter regret listening to the cry of the monster as it mourned a spark it had never claimed.

 

" _Tailgate_...."

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I hope that made sense.  
> Hope you had your heart ripped ou- I mean enjoyed! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (The things that pop into my head sometimes I swear... This may be one of my favorites.)


End file.
